Layla Demoire
Layla Demoire is the protagonist for the game Rise of Velshara. Physical Appearance Layla stands at average height and has light skin and blonde hair that she keeps tied in a pair of twin-tails, along with blue eyes. Her adventuring gear consists of a brown leather bodice with peach trim and matching pants, and off-white thigh boots and gloves. Personality Layla is a strong believer in justice and loyalty, as demonstrated by her steadfast belief in the prophecy and her quick decision to accept her role as the Chosen One when confronted by her part in the prophecy. She displays a bit of a ditzy streak, however, as it seems to take her quite a while to put things together. Traits Layla is proficient in martial combat and displays keen swordsmanship in spite of limited experience wielding a blade. Also, because she is a futanari, she is able to wield magic despite living within the Cauldron, a place where human females are unable to cast spells. Rise of Velshara In Rise of Velshara, Layla is the game's protagonist, and the player controls her throughout the entirety of the plot. She awakens a few days after Velshara's arrival, and is informed by Matron Marla that she is the Chosen One of the prophecy. After brief trepidation, she accepts her role and sets out towards Velshara's castle, fighting many of Velshara's monster minions on the way. Eventually, she reaches Velshara's castle, where she encounters Marla once again and discovers that the Matron has been working for Velshara the entire time. Marla explains to Layla that the prophecy is a lie, and that the truth is that Velshara created the Cauldron, the prophecy, and has been feeding on the lust of the humans living in the Cauldron for centuries. Marla then offers Layla a chance to give in to her need, which leads to a non-standard game over, or to fight her. If defeated, Layla goes on to face Velshara. When she meets Velshara face-to-face, the demon queen praises Layla's strength, then explains her grand schemes, telling Layla that the rest of the world is full of war, strife, famine, and disease, while the Cauldron knows only the "fear" of immortal pleasure. Even if Layla argues that slavery is still slavery, Velshara refuses to explain herself further, and offers Layla a choice: Join her and rule the Cauldron together, or face eternal slavery. Ending #1: Velshara's Defeat If Layla defeats Velshara, the demon queen is banished back to the demon realm, and the barrier surrounding the Cauldron evaporates, allowing Layla to lead the inhabitants out into the world, for better or for worse. Ending #2: Joining Velshara If Layla chooses to join Velshara, the demon queen transforms Layla into a demon herself and gives Layla full reign over the Cauldron. Because Layla is born of human flesh, she doesn't need to return to the demon realm to rest, and thus permanently takes her seat as ruler of the Cauldron. Land of Velshara In the opening of the game, the player can state which ending they attained at the end of Rise of Velshara. This choice affects several aspects of the game, including Layla's role: If the player states that Layla defeated Velshara, then they can find Layla's grave in Stoneglen, with an epitaph stating that she lived a long, peaceful life after helping to found the city. If the player states that Layla joined Velshara, an entire sidequest will be available where Layla can enter the Cauldron and fight her way to Layla, where she will have to defeat her to escape the Cauldron. A third option allows the player to simply state that they never completed Rise of Velshara. If this is chosen, then the story concludes that Layla failed before ever encountering Velshara. Trivia * If the player ventures into the Cauldron during a "Never completed Rise of Velshara" play through, it is possible to encounter Layla as a monster at some point through the Cauldron. She can appear as an orc, futa witch, or naga. Her stats will be identical to whatever monster she appears as. * According to Lazra in all three timelines, Layla successfully defeated her. This means that even in a "never completed" timeline, Layla at least made it to Seaside before failing her quest. This is supported by the fact that Layla can never appear as a mushroom or dryad.